Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a busbar terminal, a busbar terminal connection structure, and a busbar terminal connection method.
Discussion of the Background
Recent vehicles include an alternating-current motor for use as an actuating mechanism. The alternating-current motor is connected to a battery with a power control unit (hereinafter referred to as a PCU) interposed therebetween. The PCU controls actuation and/or regeneration of the alternating-current motor. The PCU houses components including an electric circuit inside its casing and has a terminal base attached to the outer side of the casing. An end portion of a conducting wire of the alternating-current motor is connected to the terminal base with a busbar terminal (or simply referred to as a busbar) interposed therebetween.
Japanese Patent No. 3909680 (paragraphs [0010] and and FIG. 1) discloses a connector structure applicable in, for example, an electric vehicle. This connector structure includes a busbar having a substantially L-shaped section obtained by bending a flat busbar member at substantially 90°. The busbar connects an end portion of a cable (conducting wire) of a motor to an end portion of a conducting wire of a power supply, such as a PCU. Japanese Patent No. 3909680 (paragraphs [0010] and [0011] and FIG. 1) describes that the conducting wire of the power supply is rendered movable with respect to the busbar to allow for certain precision errors between components.